Iron Patriot (armor)
Iron Patriot is a repainted version of James Rhodes' Mark II War Machine armor. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Iron Man 3 After the Battle in New York, Rhodey had his armor upgraded by A.I.M. and painted in a red, silver and blue patriotic design. It was then dubbed ''Iron Patriot, and becomes the US Army's top soldier to dangerous fights overseas, particularly against the Ten Rings. However the new suit immediately became the source of laughter from Stark and the media due to it's paint job. The Patriot was used to find two possible transmission sources, both in Pakistan but were both dead ends. The second one however was a ruse to kidnap the Iron Patriot for Aldrich Killian. Rhodey (still wearing the armor) was taken to Killian's base were he used his Extremis powers to force Rhodey out of it, so that the suit could be used as part of Killian's plans. Eric Savin used the armor to enter . Once aboard, he killed the presidential guard and kidnapped President Ellis. Savin took off the armor, and locked Ellis inside. The armor then flew Ellis to Killian's base at the Miami port. Ellis was chained up inside the armor, but was rescued by Rhodes. When Ellis was rescued, Rhodes reclaimed the armor. As Tony Stark destroyed all of his Iron Man suits, the Iron Patriot was left as the only known remaining armor. Other Appearances Ultimate Spider-Man Norman Osborn's Iron Patriot armor appear in the Ultimate Spider-Man season 2 episode "Second Chance Hero". While on a stakeout to make sure that Osborn doesn't regress back to Green Goblin, Spider-Man finds Osborn in his Iron Patriot armor. Spider-Man follows Iron Patriot to a rooftop where he ends up fighting the Frightful Four. After the Frightful Four are defeated, Spider-Man states that Iron Patriot still isn't considered an actual hero where Spider-Man states that S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't convinced that he hasn't turned over a new leaf. During the altercation, the TV screen that J. Jonah Jameson is broadcasting on falls and is caught by Iron Patriot while Spider-Man saves the people. Nick Fury gives orders to Spider-Man to bring in Iron Patriot. When Spider-Man confronts Iron Patriot, they are attacked by Doctor Octopus's Spider-Soldier robots. During the fight, it turned out that Doctor Octopus had finished Osborn's plans of a Spider-Soldier army. Iron Patriot has Spider-Man get Harry Osborn out of his lab. Iron Patriot catches the falling elevator that Spider-Man and Harry are on. Known Wearers *James Rhodes *Eric Savin *President Ellis *Norman Osborn Powers and Abilities Equipment The armor has the same systems seen in its two predecessor models, the Mark II - computer system with extensive sensor systems, Global Positioning System, in-armor communicator\phone, repulsors installed on each hand, Thruster Boots - and War Machine - a shoulder-mounted gatling gun and and various concealed weaponry. Weaknesses The Iron Patriot was shown to be vulnerable to extreme heat. When Aldrich Killian used his Extremis powers to heat the suit, the suit opened itself and ejected Rhodes. Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Patriot armor is used by Norman Osborn, but Osborn is part of the Spider-Man franchise, the rights of the characters are owned by Sony. The Iron Patriot is instead an upgraded version of the War Machine suit with an American flag motif to resemble Captain America. *Despite going by the Iron Patriot, Rhodes still preferred the War Machine moniker, using it in his A.I.M. login and password. *As of the conclusion of Iron Man 3, the Iron Patroit suit is the only armor remaining active after Stark destroyed his existing armory. Gallery Faceoff-IM2.jpg WarMachine-IM2.jpg WarMachinescreen-IM2.jpg WarMachineIronManB2B-IM2WP.jpg War Machine Mark II.jpg Iron Patriot Vinylmation.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Articles of Clothing Category:Marvel Comics